A printing system may include a raster output scanner (ROS) system to enable printing according to data of a desired image. For example, a ROS system of a printer may generate a plurality of light beams according to the desired image. The plurality of light beams can pass through an optical system of the ROS system, and dissipate charges on a photoreceptor of the printer to create an electrostatic latent image. Further, the electrostatic latent image may attract developing materials, such as toner particles, to create a toner image. Then, the toner image can be transferred to a substrate, such as a piece of paper, to create a desired print.
Aspects of the ROS, such as light intensity, mirror reflectivity, and the like, may affect printing qualities. In a technique to ensure quality printing, the mirror reflectivity can be required to satisfy a tightened tolerance. Such technique may increase a manufacturing cost of the printing system.